


Raise Me Up

by Trammel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shoe Kink (but not really), Tony Stark is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony cannot understand why Bruce would take his favorite pair of shoes...But Bruce has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiYoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/gifts).



> Just a little idea that wouldn't go away. For the awesome ChibiYoda! Hope you like it. Didn't have time to really check it before posting.

Tony Stark could rival Imelda Marcos when it came to shoes. His walk in closet held hundreds of pairs. But he couldn't find the one he needed. Most of them were sneakers that he wore with suits, his signature look, but tonight he had to make an important speech and needed his black dress shoes.

"Where are they, damnit!" Tony sighed, digging through the unending pairs, picking up shoes and throwing them back over his shoulder when he realized they weren't the right ones. Damn, he was going to be late to that stupid charity ball if he couldn't find them. He was already annoyed because Bruce didn't want to go with him tonight. Didn't like crowds. And now he couldn't find his black dress shoes. He was not getting up on a stage in front of a huge audience to accept a damn award without them.

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted.

"Yeah, what?" Tony barked, not stopping his search.

"I believe I know where your dress shoes are."

Good, good JARVIS. Tony had programmed him to avoid certain words. They were simply his black dress shoes. Certain….enhancements were not to be mentioned. Ever.

"Thank fuck! Where?"

"I believe they are currently located in Dr. Banner's suite."

_WTF_?Tony stopped short, then got up and headed out of the bedroom, padding across the living room in his stocking feet, to the elevator. He had his tux on, but hadn't buttoned his shirt all the way or tied his bow tie, and he toyed nervously with one end of it.

"Jarvis, Bruce's suite."

"Of course, Sir."

As the elevator sped down, Tony wondered what Bruce was playing at. Tony had had enough today, a bunch of stupid meetings at Stark Industries and now this.

Tony burst into Bruce's suite to find him calmly lounging on the sofa, reading a magazine. He was wearing the purple shirt, Tony's favorite, but right now Tony was almost too annoyed to notice.

"Where are my shoes." Tony demanded, striding over to Bruce and staring down at him.

"Hello to you too." Bruce looked up, his face strangely unreadable, his eyes wide behind his glasses. But Tony felt like he was being teased here. This wasn't right. Tony was the one who played practical jokes, not Bruce.

"Jarvis says you took my shoes. Gimme." Tony gestured.

Bruce slowly took off his glasses and set them down on the coffee table. He looked like he was pretending not to understand what Tony was talking about.

"Oh, right. Those shoes. They're in the bedroom."

Bruce got up slowly, seemingly ignoring the fact that Tony was about to explode with nervous energy. Bruce walked into his bedroom with Tony trailing behind him.

"I'm gonna be late to this stupid thing. Come on. Where are they?" Tony didn't actually give a damn about being late; everybody waited for Tony Stark. He just wanted his shoes safely back in his possession.

"Calm down, Tony. Just a minute." Bruce sat on the bed, still looking at him strangely.

"Look." Tony stood in front of the other man, trying to stay calm. He knew he was being stupid about this. "I know I'm easy with sharing my stuff with you. My stuff is yours. Whatever you want, you know that. But there's just one exception. Not my shoes. Not those shoes." Tony heard the almost whiny tone in his voice and hated himself for it. _God._

"I know." Then Bruce was smiling at him and for once Tony couldn't figure his smile out.

"So, what? Why would you take my shoes?" Tony was all anxious energy, pacing back and forth in front of Bruce, who just sat on the corner of his bed, seeming completely calm and collected. It was really pissing Tony off.

"I had a good reason." Bruce slowly leaned down and reached under the bed, pulling out Tony's shoes. Black lace up, hand-made Italian leather shoes. Tony actually felt his heart slow a little bit. God, he really was a loser, freaking out over his shoes.

"And what would that be?" Tony watched, pained, as Bruce picked up the left shoe and slowly pulled it on. What the hell? "Like…so…what? So you can prove a theory?"

"Sort of."

Tony felt like an idiot, like he was actually about to cry, as he watched Bruce slowly, determinedly lace up the left shoe and move to pull on the right one.

"That-what? I'm vain? I know that already."

Bruce didn't answer, just kept calmly lacing up the right shoe. That made Tony even more nervous. "Then what? That I'm - I'm …short?" He spat the word out. He was angry and frustrated and didn't understand what was going on.

"No, Tony, no. That's not it at all," Bruce said, warmly. He kept smiling at him, but Tony still did not understand. "You're not short. Not compared to me." Bruce stood up. "I wanted to try something."

Then Bruce was walking over to Tony, pushing into his space until Tony was almost backed up against the wall. Tony was in his stocking feet and Tony realized that, in the "dress" shoes, Bruce was taller than him.

He was looking _up_ at Bruce. He was looking up at Bruce's warm eyes and shy smile.

Oh. _Oh,_ that was _interesting…_

"I wanted to do this," Bruce whispered, and leaned down to capture Tony's lips. Then Tony was pressed against the wall, his hands reaching _up_ to grab onto Bruce's shoulders, Bruce thrusting his tongue into Tony's mouth.

_Oh, wow, this was a fantastic idea…_

After some time, when Bruce gave him a moment to breathe, Bruce asked, "How bad did you want to go to this charity thing?"

Tony looked up at him and smiled. "Not at all. Jarvis, please let them know that I will be indisposed this evening. Send somebody to accept that award for me."

"Of course, Sir."

"And Bruce," Tony leered, "you can borrow my shoes anytime."


End file.
